shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage
Grand Voyage ''(グランド ボイアジュ, Gurando Boiaju) is a ''One Piece fanfiction series created and written by Zeon1 (as well as several other planned authors). It follows the exploits of the famed pirate Dhahaka D. Knave, as he and his crew of pirates travel the world, hoping to find the One Piece and make their captain the Pirate King. The series also follows a group of three marines (Sieghart, Kinan, and Gerard), and a Revolutionary, Raine, as they also attempt to fulfill their own goals and desires. The fanon attempts to stay as close to the spirit of One Piece as possible, whilst still trying to add unique themes and characters to the OP universe. It's story is told in chapters called Logs (a reference to both the name of a captain's journal on a ship as well as a key navigational tool in the One Piece world). History Plot Evolution of the Series Cultural Links Subject Matter Mythology Places Pop Culture Chapters Pre-Timeskip South Blue Saga D'Artagnan Arc *Log 1 *Log 2 *Log 3 *Log 4 *Log 5 *Log 6 *Log 7 Sid Arc *Log 8 *Log 9 *Log 10 *Log 11 *Log 12 *Log 13 *Log 14 *Log 15 *Log 16 *Log 17 *Log 18 *Log 19 Stormy Arc *Log 20 *Log 21 *Log 22 *Log 23 *Log 24 *Log 26 *Log 27 *Log 28 *Log 29 *Log 30 *Log 31 *Log 32 *Log 33 *Log 34 Gopher Arc *Log 35 *Log 36 *Log 37 *Log 38 *Log 39 *Log 40 *Log 41 *Log 42 *Log 43 *More coming soon! Nexxas Arc Deathwatch Saga Pura Arc Sirius's Bounty Hunters Arc Knave's Fever Arc Burning Land Arc Deathwatch Annihilation Arc Stormpiea Saga Glacier Hell Arc Stormpiea Arc Age Reversal Arc Hammer Saga Mock Town Arc G-13 Arc Hammer Arc Trifecta Saga Disguise Arc Davy Back Fight Arc Black Plague Pirates Arc Strong War Saga Saobody Arc Strong War Arc Post-Strong War Arc Post-Timeskip Go to New World Saga Return to Saobody Arc Vert Arc Balam Alliance Saga Pirate Alliance Arc Edd War Saga Specials Trap Island Adventure (Featuring the Jolly Pirates!) *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *More coming soon! A Musical Battle in the New World! (Featuring the Pop Band Pirates!) *Part 1 *More coming soon! Episode of Knave *Part 1 *Part 2 *More coming soon! It's a Strong World After All (Starring Sieg, Kinan, and Gerard) *Part 1 *More coming soon! Schooled by the Bell *Part 1 *More coming soon! Grand Voyage Film S Characters Main Characters *Dhahaka D. Knave *Sieghart *Raine Antagonists *Shanxus **The Black Plague Pirates ***Romanoff ***Ignis D. Zashi ***Milady ***Yaeger ***Euthasia ***Torai *Cazzuto Family **Don Cazzuto **Ice John *Deathwatch **Erik Khan ***Sirius's Bounty Hunters ****Sirius (former) *Marshall Rihawk *Hammer Troop **Hammer **Schulmey **Rooper *Balam Alliance **The Morgania Pirates ***Amon **The Bloody Sand Pirates ***Polydora **The Chimera Pirates *Scorpio Main Supporting Cast *D'Artagnan (Zeon1) *Sid Cheney *Stormy Buchanan *Pura Rihawk *Kagome† *Sirius *Mercuia *Nimbus *Carson *Gopher *Murtaugh *Kinan *Gerard *Artemisia *Leena Trivia *Each of the three protagnists (Knave, Sieg, and Raine), represent one of the three main factions in the OP world, with Knave representing Pirates, Sieg representing Marines, and Raine representing Revolutionaries. Category:Story Category:Series Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage